The invention concerns a holding device for ink stamps and other office utensils.
Ink stamps and like items are as a rule held in rotating stamp holding devices. However, these are only suitable for stamps with a head. In recent times, self-inking stamps have increasingly come into use which have an essentially parallelepiped housing that does not offer the holding device a place of engagement.